justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Just Cause 2 Vehicles
Add a table Could someone who knows the game a little better please categorize the vehicles, the same way as GTA vehicles are categorized in the GTA Wiki? Example: http://gta.wikia.com/Vehicles_in_GTA_San_Andreas GMRE 16:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :I know the game pretty well and I'm sure I could do that, Probaly not that neat but, I'll give it a go User:Middleton83 ::I made this request as one of my first edits here. Look at the way I did it at the Category:Just Cause Vehicles to get a better idea. And read the Site maintenance log about the tables. GMRE 17:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::This is actually no simple task. There so many vehicles in Just Cause 2. A table that contains them all would be very large. But I think I have an idea! There's a much more complicated type of tables, which has buttons on it, tha can sort the table, depending on what's needed at the moment. If someone would just create a giant usual table, it might be less convenient than the current situation. GMRE 17:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Soratable table I started a table. Sould i continue on it? Ecclestone (talk) 16:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, it's helpful, but something as simple as the one at Category:Just Cause Vehicles is fine. But if you want it to have an automatic sortng feature, there's probably relatively few people who'd pick a vehicle based on the statistics from the official strategy guide. For example, how is it sane to represent handling with just 1 number? Some people might be looking for a vehicle that's good for ramming other cars and someone else might look for something that's good for Drifting. That number is just some guys personal opinion. :It would be nice, if there would be no statistics listed in the table. Instead, there should be colums that sort them by more types. "Civilian" / "Military" / "Faction"; "Armed" / "Unarmed" and maybe something else, if you can think of it. GMRE (talk) 16:47, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::It would be less work too, which would be nice ;). Maybe I will try something tomorrow (or today). 23:14, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Had you smething like this in mind? Maybe it would aid clarity if colours were used to signal if a vehicle is used by a faction. Unfortunately the sorting didn't seem to work when I used col- and rowspan in the header this is the reason because the first cells are empty. Ecclestone (talk) 16:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, that looks about right. Nice job. Maybe you could make separate tables for boats, helicopters, planes and land vehicles? GMRE (talk) 16:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Yes, I think one table for all vehicles would maybe be to big. Ecclestone (talk) 17:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::I added Helicopters and coloured cells with "Yes" green. Ecclestone (talk) 18:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::Great. The UH-10 Chippewa is mistakenly shown as civilian. GMRE (talk) 18:54, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the tip. Ecclestone (talk) 08:08, September 30, 2013 (UTC) First 3 tables I added the boats, helicopters and planes tables from User:Ecclestone/Just Cause 2 Vehicles. GMRE (talk) 19:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) : Ok. Do you think I should change something about the table for land vehicles? Maybe we could move the templates I used to make my life easier or use subst:, so the page is independent of userpages. Do you think the style should be more like the wiki? Now it is standard Wikipedia style. Ecclestone (talk) 19:59, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::A few land vehicles are listed twice, instead of the usual way with rowspan. As for style, I'm fine with the way it is, but feel free to experiment if you want. GMRE (talk) 21:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't look, but could it be the case that you sorted the table? If you sort the table in coloumn where there is no rowspan, the rowspan will be discarded and be two (or more) seperate rows. E.g. if you sort after weapons there will be two Razorback rows, one with autocannon and one with mounted gun. Unfortunately the rowspan isn't restored if you sort again even if this sort wouldn't have broken the rowspan. Ecclestone (talk) 10:52, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::D'oh! Yup, that's what must have happend. GMRE (talk) 15:48, October 11, 2013 (UTC) hi Ryan its jack cully hi september 1, 2014 TopGear/JC2 GMRE (talk) 18:31, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Rarity What is THE RAREST vehicle in the game? Is it the bus? Michael Santa 19:46, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :No. The game was patched, so buses are all pretty common. Maybe the Bering I-86DP, or the MV Command, or some boat. GMRE (talk) 19:49, December 1, 2015 (UTC)